You Stole My First Kiss
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: [AU:School Life] Mai Taniyama is a Senior Class D student, Who hates class A's number one student, Oliver Davis, and is best friends with his twin brother, Eugene Davis. When her surrogate family is caught in a certain situation, she is forced to stay with her aunt's on and off boyfriend's colleagues who are… the Davises.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Do you take Mai Taniyama as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest says as the bride looked up at the very person she never thought she'd marry today. Maybe not today, maybe even ever.

"I do." He says. His eyes looking lovingly at the girl who he always dreamed of marrying.

How'd their story start? Well…

It starts in their last year of high school.

No… It starts with _one stolen kiss._

* * *

"I absolutely hate you Naru-chan!" yelled brown haired girl with furious cinnamon eyes. Her hands on her hips and her face getting red from anger on the obviously unaffected Raven haired boy in front of her.

"You know, Mai, if you shout like that people will think you have no brain at all." The raven haired boy replied in a monotonous voice. A smirk playing on his face. It was obvious that he loved to tease the brown haired girl.

"Now. Now. Noll, you should stop teasing Mai before she explodes." Another raven haired boy appeared. He was identical to the other one and was wearing an amused expression.

"Gene!" The girl; Mai gave a smile to the smiling raven haired boy; Gene. While the smirking raven haired boy; Naru slowly slips his stoic mask on.

"So Mai… gotten into any trouble lately?" Gene asked smiling and patting the top of Mai's head. Mai fumed a bit and let it go. "I haven't been in any trouble these past weeks." She pouted. Gene Laughed and continued to walk along with them.

Mai was a troublesome 3rd year student. Always finding herself in a sticky situation, but her personality can get her through it. These situations though were all for the benefit of others. She always greeted their problems with a warm smile and that's how she usually gets into situations.

One time she fell of a tree just because she was saving her neighbor's cat. She had a cast on her left arm for 2 weeks. The other time, she got scathed for trying to find her classmate's ring. She also got poison ivy at that time. Recently, she earned a scar from tripping but she got it through her clumsiness.

With those accidents her parents might be worried sick, the problem is they've already moved on to the afterlife. Mai's dad died because of car accident on his way back on an out of town business trip when she was 3. In middle school, her mom died of an illness that was left uncured since her mom worked her butt off on their living expenses and her school tuition. Mai was then in the care of her Aunt Ayako, her mom's closest friend, and her on and off boyfriend Takigawa.

Though a lot of things had happen, she was still smiling. If anybody asked her , she would always reply 'My parents wouldn't have wanted me to sulk on them forever.' with a warm smile. Her best friend, Gene, would usually wonder how that girl possesses the ability to bounce back from two great losses, but of course he knew she would answer the same thing.

"Gene, I like you."

"That was your seventh confession this week." Gene laughed.

"I won't give up, Gene!" She made a fighting sign with her fist.

His twin brother looked at him and then at Mai before going back to his book.

Gene sighed at his brother's reaction and went back on small talks and jokes with Mai. Noll just walked at their side, not minding their chatter.

* * *

"You got a C-?" Naomi asked.

Mai shyly nodded then looked up to see her friend's expression. To her surprise, Naomi was laughing.

"Same here!" She gave Mai a surprise hi-five. "I thought I was the only one." She hugged Mai lovingly.

Naomi was pretty much an airhead like Mai, but she was a good friend. Naomi also was very affectionate with her friends and treasured them as they helped her get through her studies when she was rock bottom. If trouble ever came, she'd defend Mai in a heartbeat even in dire situations. She was also a Davis twins' fangirl which is how she met Mai.

Mai fondly remembers when she met Naomi who was asking for a sample of Oliver's strand of hair. She also occasionally uses her connection with the twins for her to get what she wanted from Naomi.

"What's the occasion?" Louise asked.

Naomi stopped hugging and turned to the girl who had just arrived.

"Ruwi-cchi!" Naomi began to hug the girl. "What did you get on the test?"

"I got a B+ because I actually bothered to study and not spend my time stalking the Davis' twins." Louise smirked trying to pry off Naomi.

Louise was half-Japanese, half-American explaining her English name. Her parents never bothered to give her a Japanese name. She looked more Japanese than American but her blonde hair and blue eyes had another say in otherwise. Louise's personality at a glance would be shy but when she gets comfortable around someone she was pretty devious.

"As If you weren't stroking that precious baby photo Eugene gave you the other day." Naomi said causing Louise to blush. "Don't say that out loud!" Louise covered the other girl's lips.

Louise has a not-so-obvious crush on Eugene Davis, but since Mai had declared her "love" for Eugene, she never spoke about her feelings for the boy yet Naomi never ceases to tease Louise after finding out.

"And it's Louise, not Ruwi, Naomi." Louise straightened her clothes from wrinkles.

Mai remembered when Louise was just a transfer student and couldn't speak Japanese properly.

"But Ruwi is cute!" Mai could only laugh at Naomi's childish behaviour. "Anyway, who are you going to give those chocolates to Mai?" She asked pointing to the three Plastic bags on her desk.

"Bou-san, Eugene and Yasu." She smiled.

"What about Naru-san?" Louise asked.

"I would never give anything to that jerk!" Mai scoffed and two other girls laughed.

The teacher had entered the room and the three girls had quiet down.

"Kiritsu."

Little did Louise or Naomi know….

There was one more bag of chocolates inside her bag.

* * *

"Davis-san, please go out with me." The girl had bowed her head and held out a box of chocolate in his hands.

"I'm not interested in anyone. Go away." Oliver said tonelessly leaving another girl in heartbreak. The girl ran off to seek comfort from her friends who were waiting for her from behind.

"That was harsh." Eugene commented, hands full of chocolates and what not girls had given him.

"I had grown impatient. I wanted to go home quick." Oliver shrugged. "And what do you plan to do with all of these?" He raised an eyebrow at what his brother was bringing along.

"Eat them, of course. Valentine's is all about chocolates and eating them." Eugene said opening one and popping a small piece in his mouth. "Want one?" He offered.

"No thanks. It'd give me Cavities." Oliver said, looking around.

"Still expecting someone?" Eugene asked.

"No…" Oliver shook his head. His eyes then travelled to a certain plastic bag with heart shaped cookies. Eugene caught him staring at it and explained. "Oh those were from Mai, she gave them to me during break."

Oliver looked slightly disappointed for a fraction of a second before sticking his nose in a book once again.

Eugene knew that his brother had feelings for the brunette but the incident exactly a year ago wouldn't help the situation. He remembered that day when Mai had run in his arms bawling her eyes out…

_When she got rejected by Oliver Davis.  
_

* * *

**AN:** Longest Prologue Ever. So this is the other story beside got to believe I am writing. It's slightly based on another anime only slightly XD So I hope you like You Stole My First Kiss (YSMFK (cause it's too long) ) I did my best on this one ;u;


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

1 Year Ago.

"_You may see me as a sister or a friend, Naru, but I wanted you know." Mai kicked the dirt on the ground of the playground as Naru looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her nervous actions. She never acted like that around him._

"_It's just… ugh. Why is this so hard?!" She kicked the ground harder. The dust flying making her cough._

"_What is so hard Mai?" He asked impatiently. He was suddenly brought out here by Gene when he was in a middle of a study in his room. Gene said it was something urgent but there wasn't anything urgent in this situation._

_Mai grunted. She ground her teeth trying to get the words out. "I-I Like you." Mai looked down like her shoes were the most important thing in the world. She couldn't dare look at Naru right now but when he didn't say a word she slowly looked up._

_For once, Naru's eyes widened a fracture of a second before narrowing into slits._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

"_W-what?" Mai took a step back._

"_Are you sure you even like me? You probably like Gene." He crossed his arms as he watched Mai's eyes widened and he felt his heart clench. The look on her face, it made it clear that she never liked him._

_He knew it was too good to be true that Mai liked him, though he felt the same way. He could never fall in love with him, it was probably Gene. They were so close that it made him sick that he was jealous of his twin. It made him sick but he knew everyone would like Gene better than him. Gene was friendly, warm and sweeter, he was just an introvert, a bit socially awkward and nobody would like that._

_Mai couldn't believe him. He was telling her off by telling her her feelings were misguided and it is supposed to be aimed at his twin. It made her heart clench from the anger and hurt. She had always loved Naru, which is a shocker since they bicker a lot compared to Gene, who she shares a laugh with daily, but that doesn't mean she liked Gene. She felt platonic towards Gene, It was his twin that she had romantic feelings for._

"_Don't confuse your feelings for me for your feelings for him, Mai. I am not a substitute just because Gene has a girlfriend." He tried to say it as a fact but when he heard those words instead, why did he hear disappointment in them? "_

_She loved how Naru is whether he's teasing her or when he shows he cares for her. The smiles reserved for the eyes of Gene and occasionally, at her made her heart tingle, the memories they shared during their freshmen and sophomore days, and all of the things that was Naru, She loved them all even now when he misunderstood everything._

_Mai's eyes started to water as anger and hurt flicker through her heart. She blinked back the tears and grit her teeth._

"_Y-Yeah, I probably do like Gene." Mai said through her teeth._

_Naru gave a look that subtly spoke 'I-told-you-so'._

"_Because I could never like a jerk like you who would declare my feelings as if he knew, as if it was his own!" She shouted angrily._

_Naru's eyes widened but he couldn't speak._

"_Sure! if you knew my feelings so well then tell me, Why does my heart beat when I am close to you? Why do I want to be with you?" She asked angrily._

_Naru didn't move an inch and even his eyes stayed unblinking._

"_and why don't I agree with you if you say I liked Gene?" She asked her eyes streamed with tears and her voice grew as quiet as a whisper, yet Naru heard it and he looked down._

'_I was wrong?' He always thought It was Gene. The way Mai smiles at him when they were together, the way they knew what the other was thinking, and how they looked like an item together. He had always thought that Mai had feelings for Gene and it hurt… but now… __**She liked him.**_

_Not Gene. __**Him.**_ _He felt a sickening happiness bubbled up inside him._

"_Mai." He finally spoke but when he looked at her she had already ran away. That's when he knew…_

_He couldn't fix this._

* * *

After that incident a year ago, Naru couldn't speak more than a sentence to Mai. They stayed silent and awkward until Mai had declared her love for his twin brother. That's when they started to act normally again, bickering, teasing and whatnot but for Naru, everything wasn't the same as it was.

* * *

"Yes, I'm going home Ayako. No. No. There's no need for you to order pizza with your credit card, I already ate. Yes Ayako, I'll do my homework when I get home. Yes, The medicine." Mai said as endless reminders from her guardian, Ayako Matsuzaki who was on her business trip, boomed through her phone's receiver. She was walking home from school.

"Mai?" Old man Hiro appeared in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh!" Mai shouted earning frantic rants from her guardian on the other line.

"Mai, Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'll Call 911." Ayako almost put her on hold to call for help before Mai spoke up. "No, I'm fine. Call you back later."

"Wait, Mai-

She ended the call.

"I'm so sorry to scare you, Mai, but Matsuzaki-san's house seems to be breaking apart. The Roof on the side fell and almost hit My grandson a while ago." Hiro-san said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! But what do you mean Hiro-san?" Mai asked.

"It's okay Mai-chan, just a case of bad timing and It's not your fault the house is collapsing. Well… I don't really know but I think,It isn't safe for you to stay there. It might be termites or something but I think it's best if you sleep somewhere else until your Aunt Ayako is back, and get the house fixed." He scratched his head.

"I'll call her again, but I can't afford to stay at a hotel!" Mai began to dial Ayako's number.

"Well you could stay at a friend's house. I'd offer our house, but my Son and his family are here for the mean time." He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay Hiro-san. My friends coincidentally have relatives over too. I'll just call Ayako, maybe I could stay at Bou-san's if they're on again." She sighed and pressed the call button.

"Mai? Are you okay?! You had me worried there." Ayako asked frantically.

"Well… Your house may be infested with termites or something. Hiro-san told me that apart of the roof collapsed a while ago and I can't stay there today. It might be dangerous." Mai blew a strand of her hair out of her face. Their wasn't a reply on the other line, Ayako must be thinking.

"I could stay at Bou-san's today." Mai suggested.

"Ugh. Absolutely not." Ayako groaned.

"Off?" Mai asked.

"Permanently. I kicked him out of the house you know." She replied firmly.

"You said that last time too… that you were permanently off. It lasted for what? A day and a half?" Mai giggled.

"I'm sure this time. That jerk is probably off frolicing with his band mates." Ayako said bitterly.

"I thought you both were off? Stalking him on facebook?" Mai asked.

"Ugh. His updates go on and on on my wall. He's not that busy so go call him. He might have something in mind. I have a meeting coming up. Sorry, Bye! Text me for an update." Before Mai could speak a word, Ayako already hung up.

Mai sighed alerting Hiro-san. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Hiro-san asked earnestly.

"No need Hiro-san. I'll contact Bou-san." She said and dialled Bou-san's number.

"Mai?" He asked.

"Ayako's house is falling apart. Need a place to stay." She said.

"Well… My Band mates are here… but you could stay at a colleague's. He has sons in the same school as you, His house is just around the neighborhood, and I guess they wouldn't mind you staying there." Bou-san suggested.

"Wouldn't it be too imposing for them?" Mai asked. She heard another male voice on the line and remembered his band mates were staying there.

"Well.. The professor does owe me a big favor. They won't mind Mai and His wife would be totally delighted to have you over." He said.

"Bou-san, I'm not even familiar with them!" She said exasperatedly.

"Mai. They wouldn't mind, trust me. And... it would only be for one night." Bou-san said.

"Just for one night?" Mai asked. The thought of staying at someone elses' house irked her.

"Just for one night. I could probably call pest control tomorrow to check on her house while you're at school." He said.

"Okay then but, Ayako wouldn't want you to call pest control for her. Aren't you guys off?" Mai asked.

"She only thinks that." She could hear the smugness of his voice. "I'll get you from outside her house then. Wait for me there?" Bou-san said. Mai could hear the rustling of fabric. 'Probably getting dressed.' She thought.

"Okay." She said and hung up.

"Sorry to make you wait Hiro-san. I'm going to be staying at Bou-san's friend's house." She smiled.

"That's great!" Hiro-san smiled back.

"Well I guess we should walk back. I'll wait for Bou-san outside the house." Mai said and they walked back to their street.

"Go inside Hiro-san, I bet they're all waiting for you. Thank you for the warning." She bowed.

"Anytime Mai-chan!" He smiled and walked back in his house.

Mai waited a bit until Bou-san finally arrived.

"Well Mai, You should get your belongings. I'll go in with you to survey the damage." He said smiling.

"Okay then." Mai said and they both went in his house. Mai had noticed that the house had gained cracks and some of the floorboards broke. She almost fell into one on her journey to her bedroom.

She had already packed an overnight set of clothes, her uniform, toiletries, and other stuff in her backpack and told Bou-san that it was time to go.

* * *

They had arrived at an american style, two-story, modern house. Mai had noticed that it looked new and that the name outside hasn't been installed yet.

"Well The Professor and his family just moved here from their previous house in another neighborhood here." Bou-san said as he looked at Mai surveying the house in awe.

Bou-san rang the doorbell and Mai stiffened.

"Don't worry Mai, I contacted them and told them about the situation, they were more than willing to have you here." He smiled.

An 40-year old something man, who didn't look Japanese stepped out along with a 40-year old something lady who wasn't of Japanese origin either. They both looked Europian, probably, English.

"Houshou! It's glad to see you!" The old man spoke in Japanese with a slight English accent which confirmed Mai's assumption. He pulled Bou-san in a hug. The Woman looked at Mai curiously making Mai nervous and shy.

"Professor! It's so nice to see you!" Bou-san said releasing him from the hug.

"Come in both of you! It's a chilly night!" The woman said as she ushered both of them inside. She also had a slight English accent as she spoke but less evident than her husbands.

Mai and Bou-san removed their shoes.

"Ojamma shimasu." Mai and Bou-san said upon entering. Mai stood in awe as she marvelled' the house's interior. She looked at the left side of the house and saw the living room, it had three loveseats with someone watching TV on the left couch. Luella and her husband then ushered them there and made Mai sit on the right side couch. Next to the living room was a staircase leading upstairs to probably the bedrooms and baths, and the right side was the kitchen and dining room.

A foreign-looking kid with bright blonde hair and blue eyes looked up from his side of the living room as he saw the new comers.

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Luella, he's Martin." Luella pointed to her husband.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, It's nice to meet you Luella-san and Martin-san." She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mai-chan." Luella smiled.

Luella at a glance was very motherly and warm, In Mai's opinion. Martin on the other hand was quiet but he tend to observed a lot, his behavior reminded her of Naru's without the rudeness, and narcissism.

"The kid over there is John Brown, he's 14 and is in Junior High. He's my sons' cousin but they're still upstairs fixing your room." Luella said. John bowed his head shyly before watching TV again.

"Oh Luella-san. There's no need for such-

"Nonsense Mai-chan! You are our guest!" Luella said and Mai heard footsteps descending from the stairs.

She heard a familiar voice.

"Mum, We've finished cleaning the guestroom!" She heard the familiar happy tune of his voice.

She turned to the direction of the voice and saw him.

"Gene?!" Her eyes widened the second time as his twin had appeared from behind him. "Naru?!"

* * *

**AN:** Update yey! So the first part of the chapter was pretty hard to write especially naru's thoughts and ugh can we just not cause he is ugh slightly ooc (i tried)

so here now Mai what will you do? XD and also other characters such as Yasuhara, Masako, Lin, and Madoka will appear in later chapters as well as two other ocs

**tgp replies:**

_Seishin no Hime:_ I only watched the Anime version and the first season of the taiwanese version... but i do plan to watch that too for very slight refference and review of the story.

_dianaloveanime:_ Itazura Na Kiss :) It's a good anime but there will be a lot of changes here compared to the story of that anime

_All reviewers: _Thank you for reading YSMFK and for all the positive reviews I will try my best!

_Silent readers: _I appreciate you all reading YSMFK even if you do stay silent but I hope the story plot will somehow coax you out of being silent eh? XD

Till the next time :)

-**tgp**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **If you read the previous chapter before my edit welp: I changed something a bit. Just the part when Mai said : "I'm Taniyama Mai, it's nice to meet you davis-san, and davis-san." I changed it to: "It's nice to meet you Luella-san, Martin-san." because I forgot for a moment Mai does not know she was staying at the Davis'. so minor mistake sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

They were all gathered for dinner inside the Davis household. Mai was hungry and she only declined Ayako's offer of pizza because she didn't want Ayako to spend so much and she couldn't eat it all by herself.

"So you know each other already? That's great!" Luella clapped happily.

Mai elbowed Bou-san at her side who was shocked and turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was the Davises?!" Mai whispered.

"How was I suppose to know that your crush-

He was elbowed in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.

"Is there something wrong Houshou?" Luella asked.

"No. Not at all Luella-san." He said through his teeth as he fingered the hurting ribs Mai hit. He glared at Mai before returning his smile at Luella.

"It's so nice to have Mai here! I've never had a daughter so I'm sure I'd enjoy having you around!" She said giddily looking at Mai who smiled back a bit awkwardly.

"Now. Now. Luella don't scare Mai off." Martin looked at his wife who pouted in return.

"No. No. It's okay Davis-san. I don't mind at all but I hope I'm not imposing or anything." Mai smiled at Luella who looked smugly at her husband.

"Not at all dear, We are so glad that you're here. If you'd like you could stay forever!" Luella said happily. Mai was about to reply when Gene said something.

"So Mai, I guess we'd have a sort of slumber party tonight huh?!" Gene said looking excitedly at Mai.

"Would you like to have your toes and nails painted as well?" Mai giggled at Gene's look of disgust. She didn't notice Naru looking at her as she did but his twin did and he noticed how long he was looking until he finally snapped from his trance and went back to eating his food.

Naru was somehow… entranced?

He was drawn by Mai eating, laughing, well Mai's whole existence in his comfort zone. He didn't realize he was staring until His brother had hit his knee from under the table. It was somehow a whole surreal coincidence that out of all the students in their school who could probably be their guest tonight it was their very own, Mai Taniyama.

He was both thankful and not.

"So John-san, from your accent, I say you learned from the Kansai region. What brings you to Tokyo?" Mai asked at John who only spoke a few words through the whole dinner. Mai tried her best not to laugh the first time he did, and thankfully she was able to hold it… whereas Bou-san who almost choked while laughing.

'Serves him right.' She thought at that time.

"Well… My parents and I used to live in Osaka until my parents had to come back to Australia for family business. They didn't want me to sacrifice my dream of schooling here in Japan, so they let me stay at my mother's cousin, Aunt Luella." He smiled. "They all seem like family that I call Gene and Noll, Aniki." He smiled.

"John's a pretty bright student as well, The best in his class." Martin said proudly then took a sip of his juice.

"Not really, Uncle. I just study." John gave a shy smile.

"Man! I wish I had the willpower to study." Mai said exasperatedly. "I look at the book and the next thing, I know I'm falling asleep." She added which made the whole table laugh, aside from Naru, of course, but he did give a small smirk.

"No wonder you're so stupid." Noll said with a mock shake of the head. It was obvious he was teasing her again, even Luella noticed this. Of course, she has never seen him act in school so this behavior was unfamiliar to her. She observed as the two exchanged small insults. She had never seen her son interactive during dinner, or even ever.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry Luella-san, Martin-san." Mai suddenly apologized upon realizing that she was insulting the son of the people who generously let her stay there for the night. Even though she was provoked, It was still polite to demonstrate table manners and respect at another's house.

"It's okay, Mai. Our son was behaving badly." Luella said with a reassuring smile aimed at Mai, which was then replaced with a glare aimed at Naru. "That's not how to treat our guests. Apologize to Mai-chan, Noll."

"Fine. Sorry Mai." He apologized tonelessly.

"No. Don't worry, Luella-san. Me and Naru argue like that a lot." She smiled sheepishly. Luella raised an eyebrow but then smiled back. So her son, frequently argues like that with her. That's more than how much he talks with her… much more.

She eyed Mai curiously as she chatter with Gene. There was something about this girl that can coax Noll out of his shell. He even stayed for second servings which shocked her. Usually Noll, would finish first and then lock himself up in his room.

She would observed her and Noll during the duration of her stay.

The dinner then continued on with stories and laughter at the Davis household

* * *

"I gotta go Jou-chan." Housho said and patted the girl's head. Mai's eyes suddenly widened and gestured him to wait there. She then went up to the room where she put her belongings in before dinner and grabbed a bag of cookies.

Bou-san raised an eyebrow as he saw her descend the stairs. In reply to his questioning look, Mai raised the cookies.

"Are these for me?" He asked.

"Yes. They're honmei. It's my thanks for always being there. Happy Valentines day!" Mai hugged the man. Mai considered Bou-san as his big brother and Ayako as her big sister. Both were a big part of her life as they had both helped her through everything that had happened in her life.

Bou-san returned the hug and said his goodbyes to Mai and the Davises. He made his way home and Mai was now left with the family of her closest friends.

* * *

Oliver was lying down in his room contemplating earlier events. He had witnessed the exchange between Mai and her brother-figure but what he noticed the most was what she gave him. The bag of cookies had irked him ever since this afternoon. He had also learned that other than his brother, Mai also gave one to her closest friend from 3-B, Yasuhara Osamu.

He wasn't jealous but wouldn't it make sense if he also received one too? Yasuhara was her close friend, Gene was her close friend, and he was pretty sure that he was also her close friend.

'_Sure. You are __**so**_ _not jealous.' _said a sarcastic retort that sound eerily like Gene in his subconscious. He frowned.

They were close friends. Not best friends like Gene and her but they are close enough. The amount of memories and times they've been there for each other were enough proof of their friendship. So then why didn't he get even obligatory ones?

'_Because you rejected her, idiot.'_ He heard his mind say and flashbacks of the incident from one year ago invade his mind.

Maybe that was it. He did reject her painfully. It would only make sense if that was the reason why she didn't give him one.

Naru shook his head.

He took a look at the clock and it said 11:45 pm. He should be sleeping but the thoughts of heart shaped cookies kept flooding his mind. Maybe a drink of water would clear his head and he'd finally be able to fall asleep.

He went downstairs to find out he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

Mai Taniyama, in an oversized shirt and pajama pants.

* * *

Mai drank the pill down with water. She couldn't sleep only because-

"What are you doing?" A familiar monotonous voice said. Mai almost felt her heart beat erratic and She placed her hand on her chest to calm her breathing. She turned around to see Naru… in pale blue pajamas.

'_He looks good in bright colors too.'_ She idly thought and felt a blush come on. Thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see. "I was just drinking water. I couldn't sleep just yet."

Naru looked at Mai as she grabbed something from the counter and put it behind her back. He eyed her suspiciously.

"So I'm just gonna go…" She tried to walk past him but was blocked by his hand. Mai looked at him with alarm.

"What's that behind your back." He tried to take a peek from behind her but she angled herself so he wouldn't see. He then tried to grab it from behind but due to Mai's movement both of them tripped and fell to the ground.

Naru looked down on her, only parts of her face were illuminated by the light from the window but he could see she had her eyes closed and he wondered why… He had this urge to lean down and…

He stopped himself just then.

Mai opened her eyes to find Naru on top of her. Good thing Naru couldn't see her, She looked like a tomato at the moment.

Naru stood up like nothing awkward ever happened and offered her a hand which Mai gladly accepted with her hand that was not holding….

'_A bag of cookies?'_ Naru thought as he finally caught glimpse of what Mai. Mai followed his gaze to see that Naru had already saw. She held them out to him.

"I was just gonna hang this with the ribbon outside your room… but I didn't know which was your room. So I decided to just go drink water and plan to wake up extra early tomorrow to find out where but…" She trailed off as he saw Naru raising an eyebrow at her.

"BUT, If you don't want it I can always eat it myself." She was about to open the bag of cookies but Naru snatched it out of her hands.

"I thought you didn't want it?" Mai tilted her head to the side with a smirk playing on her face.

"I never said anything." He said grabbing a cookie from inside. He felt unexpectedly happy as he took a bite. He hated sweets but this cookie was made from dark chocolate which made it not only tolerable, but very delicious, He couldn't help feeling in awe.

"I know you hated sweet stuff, so I made dark chocolate ones…" Mai eyed his expression and saw his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Are they okay?"

"They're delicious, Mai." He said taking another bite.

Mai beamed a smile at him then she felt herself yawn. "I'm going to hit the sack. Happy Valentines Day, Naru. Oyasumi."

Naru gave a small smile as Mai had ascended upstairs and was out of his sight. The cookies were certainly delicious. He didn't know Mai was such a good cook.

He had finished eating the whole bag when he realized….

Mai never said they were obligatory.

* * *

**AN:**

Japanese Words and Some terms I should Explain:

Kansai Accent Part - I read somewhere in the novel about Bou-san telling John to stop with the Kyoto accent? Then I watched an Anime called Lovely complex and they were talking in Kansai-ben so I chose osaka (correct me if I'm wrong)

Obligatory Chocolates or Honmei - It's sort of chocolates given to thank someone on valentines day that you have no romantic attachments to.

Aniki - Older brother.

Oyasumi - goodnight

SO HI I UPDATED. have decided to update every Saturdays and Tuesdays for this fanfic. Got to Believe is still currently in writing so I cant release next chapter till after I finish writing it off. Anyway I hope naru didn't become ooc ugh, I was rereading the light novels to get a good grip on Naru's character ( as you can see i failed miserably). There wasn't much Gene here though (sadly) I couldn't find a place to insert him other than the manicure part. but anyway... I hope you liked today's chapter *smiles* Also Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed you all deserve Mai's delicious cookies. PS: It was unmentioned but Gene and Yasuhara were also given Honmei chocolate

**tgp replies:**

Kopitar: Thank you for also suggesting the Japanese version. I can't wait to watch it just after i finish the korean one.

Reviewers: Thank you so much for the positive reviews! It all put a smile to my face :D I hope You'll continue to support YSMFK!

**Disclaimer:** **tgp** does not **own **Ghost Hunt. If She did... *evil laughs*

**-tgp**


End file.
